Yama-uba, la extensión fallida de Naraku
by Manekineko Tsukino
Summary: (Universo original) Naraku tuvo muchas extensiones que no sirvieron para nada y esta es la historia de una de ellas: una bruja torpe a cargo (como siempre) de la pobre Kagura. ¡El grupo de Inuyasha está a punto de ser maldecido! OneShot


Nota: Este fic pertenece al reto "No es otro Tentaculoso Fic de miedo" del foro ¡Siéntate!

Nota 2: Inuyasha no es mío, blablabla. Hago esto in fines de lucro. Love u Rumiko. 

**-ooo-**

Era una de esas noches asquerosas. Literalmente.

Kagura percibía el repugnante olor de Naraku oculto en el sótano de ese castillo que acababan de saquear para sufrir sus ya tan conocidas transformaciones que eran más bien como campañas de reciclaje en un apestoso y asqueroso relleno sanitario.

Por desgracia, Kanna llamó a Kagura. Naraku quería verla.

Con una mueca avanzó de mala gana hasta donde estaba Náusea-ku. Él parecía una gelatina derritiéndose a temperatura ambiente y sonidos raros y burbujeantes había por aquí y por allá.

\- Kagura, quiero que lleves a tu hermana Yama-Uba con el grupo de Inuyasha. Ella ya tiene órdenes.

¿Quién coño era Yama-Uba? Pensó Kagura. Mientras Naraku, detrás de su semblante siempre seguro y maquiavélico más bien pensaba que ahora que estaba sacando y sacando cochinadas y restos de monstruos de su cuerpo, no recordaba porque había dejado ahí abandonada a ese nuevo ser. Y en vez de hacer esfuerzo para recordar la mandaría con Kagura para ponerla a prueba. Con suerte resultaría en una tortura para Kagura y eso le daba gusto a Naraku.

Un ser que en vez de caminar parecía arrastrarse y hacía el mismo sonido que una babosa (pero miles de veces más grande) salió de las sombras. Era una bruja (o eso parecía) como de metro y medio, una jorobita y un kimono negro. Su cara de lejos se veía demoníaca pero atractiva, aunque cuando se acercaba podía notarse que más bien era fea y descuidada. Tenía todo el tiempo los ojos entrecerrados.

La tal Yama-Uba parecía buscar algo con sus manos como a ciegas. Tocaba a diestra y siniestra, restregando sus manos sin darse cuenta por las tripas de un ciempiés y luego por la cara de Naraku, haciéndolo enfurecer, pero él iba a tomarla del cuello con alguno de sus tentáculos cuando ella sumergió bruscamente sus manos en lo que podía ser (obvio nadie sabe con certeza) el estómago de Naraku y hurgando como en un cajón, mientras Naraku perdía el aire.

\- Oh aquí está - dijo Yama-Uba con una voz bajita y algo ronca, mientras sacaba un libro lleno de sangre y algo viscoso. Abrió el libro y sacó unas gafas. - Muy bien… te encargo me limpies esto y me los des luego, hermana. - Yama le dio las gafas a Kagura, que ella tomó con asco y se lamentó por su acción. Jamás debió tomarlas… hubiera hecho un comentario insolente sin obedecer, pero la verdad la escena la tenía en shock.

Antes que Naraku reaccionara y las enviara al infierno a las dos Kagura jaló la mano babosa de Yama-Uba y huyó del lugar.

Yama-Uba era asquerosa pero amigable. Le sonreía todo el tiempo a Kagura mientras volaban. Por desgracia, dejó la pluma de Kagura inservible, toda llena de baba.

\- ¿Y qué se supone es tu misión, Yama-Uba?

\- Maldecir al grupo de Inuyasha - dijo sin más y se puso a buscar algo en el libro, poniéndolo a menos de dos centímetros de su cara.

Kagura bufó fastidiada. Estaban ocultas entre los árboles y el grupo de Inuyasha estaba relativamente cerca. Una barrera impedía que pudieran rastrearlas. Cuando Yama-Uba dijo encontrar el hechizo perfecto, ambas se acercaron aún en la protección de la barrera.

Kagura se preparaba para una entrada triunfal pero Yama-Uba le dijo que no era necesario, que los podía maldecir sin que se dieran cuenta, así sería más divertido, y luego soltó una risa llena de otros sonidos nasales y como ronquidos. Kagura sólo frunció el ceño y se sintió incómoda. No podía creer que ella, tan guapa y sexy pudiera ser hermana de una criatura tan poco agraciada y además… babosa. 

_"_ _Lana del coño, salte del hoyo,_

 _todo se alinea_

 _para comer helado._

 _Inuyasha, sorate con una pluma,_

 _Kagome, te calentarás quieta._

 _Sango, te quedarás blanca,_

 _Miroku, maldición, te presionará a comerte el higo._

 _Shippou, transpórtate en pata, que Kirara te quiera y se adelanta"_

Kagura quedó fría cuando escuchó la primera línea y del resto, ni hablar, no tenía sentido.

\- ¡Pero qué diablos estás diciendo! - gritó Kagura

\- Es el conjuro que marca el libro de hechizos - le respondió Yama-Uba muy tranquila.

Kagura miró al grupo de Inuyasha. Una leve aura verde salió del libro y los rodeó. Ellos cenaban despreocupados a la luz de la fogata, pero entonces todos se quedaron viendo a Sango, que se ponía pálida y luego blanca como el papel.

\- ¡Sango! ¿Qué te pasa? - gritó un Inuyasha de manera un poco boba y como cantando sus palabras. Se tapó la boca. Sango se miró las manos y soltó un gritito.

\- Inuyasha, ¿a ti también te pasa algo raro? Preguntó Miroku.

Inuyasha se levantó de manera tan delicada y sensual que todos casi se ponen a tono de Sango. Entonces Inuyasha les dio la espalda y de pronto giró su cabeza, haciendo que su largo pelo plateado volara cual comercial de shampoo o cual modelo de pasarela.

\- Si, guapo. Algo rarito me está pasando - dijo Inuyasha femeninamente y soltó un gemido que les recordó a Jakotsu y les puso los pelos de punta.

Otro gemido muy bajito y sexy se escuchó, pero ese era de Kagome, que parecía respirar algo agitada y tenía las mejillas encendidas, además de presionar su falda con las manos.

\- ¡Alguien nos está maldiciendo! Dijo Miroku mientras le sangraba la nariz, pues claramente la actitud de Kagome era de excitación.

\- Yo… aaaah… no sé porque estoy tan caliente… mmmm lo sientooo… mmmm… - Kagome respondió quedito en su lugar, casi sin moverse. Inuyasha continuó lanzando maldiciones en el mismo estilo de pasarela/pluma, pluma gay y de pronto Shippou se puso a jugar carreritas con Kirara brincando en una sola patita, gritando mientras se alejaba que no sabía por qué lo hacía.

Cuando Miroku iba a sacar un pergamino sagrado de sus ropas, Sango se lanzó violéntamente hacia él con una brocheta de higo en la mano.

\- ¡Maldición, excelencia! ¡Cómase el maldito higo! - repetía y repetía la exterminadora mientras intentaba obligar con sus blanquísimas manos meterle todos los higos a la boca, impidiendo al monje hacer su tirada para salvar a todos.

Kagura, oculta aún, no pudo más que caer de nalgas al piso con los ojos muy abiertos para luego gritarle a Yama-Uba.

\- ¡Para qué demonios queremos que el monje coma higos y que Inuyasha sea raro! ¡Para qué cojones quiere Naraku que la miko se exite de la nada!

\- Ay, no sé, hermana… el libro nunca se equivoca… deberían estarles pasando cosas terribles - dijo mientras metía de lleno la nariz en el libro.

\- ¡Dame acá, imbécil! - dijo Kagura incorporándose, arrebatándole el libro y leyendo en voz alta: 

_"_ _Luna de otoño, sangre de ogro,_

 _todo se alinea para cumplir el odio._

 _Inuyasha, serás tan débil como una pluma._

 _Kagome, te quedarás ciega._

 _Sango, te quedarás manca,_

 _Miroku, tu maldición se apresurará a comerte vivo._

 _Shippou, transfórmate en rata, que Kirara te coma y se atraganta"_

\- ¡Cómo carajo te equivocaste, acaso no sabes leer!

\- Oooooooh ¡es verdad! - dijo alegre Yama-Uba - Es que no me diste mis gafas, querida hermana.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Maldita sea! - Kagura sacó entre sus mangas las gafas de la bruja, las limpió un poco con sus mangas y se las puso a la bruja tan ciega como un topo. La bruja sonrió ampliamente a través de sus lentes de fondo de botella que le hacían ver los ojos enormes.

\- ¡Ya veo claramente, hermana! ¡Te quieroooo! - Yama-Uba abrazó a Kagura llenándola de baba. _¿Por qué?_ Pensó Kagura mientras se estremecía, ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba la peor parte de las misiones? Maldijo en silencio a Naraku, a todos sus raros hermanos y a la baba de Yama-Uba.

\- ¡Carajo, Yama-Uba! ¡Suéltame y regrésalos a la normalidad, que esto es ridículo y vergonzoso!

\- Eso es fácil - dijo sonriente la bruja. Hojeo de nuevo el libro y esta vez leyó a una distancia prudente de las páginas mientras el grupo de Inuyasha continuaba en gritos, gemidos y un monje casi atragantado. 

_"Revertir el conjuro, mandar el alivio"_

Sango dejó de gritar y regresó al color normal. Miroku tosió para escupir el exceso de higo e Inuyasha se hizo ovillo en el piso, muy avergonzado por su comportamiento anterior y bueno, lo último que escuchó el grupo fue un fuerte gemido por parte de la sacerdotisa, que alcanzó llegar al orgasmo justo antes de romperse el hechizo. Después de eso, Kagome gritó tan fuerte de la vergüenza que Kirara y Shippo lograron saber qué camino tomar para regresar con ellos ya que habían dejado de saltar.

Para ese momento, Kagura ya había arrastrado a Yama-uba sobre una pluma y se alejaba a toda velocidad. Era absurdo e indigno para cualquier demonio que quisiera darse a respetar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Si Inuyasha supiera que lo que pasó fue orden de Naraku, su risa y su burla llegarían a escucharse hasta las orejas del mismísimo Naraku y ya estuvo. Adiós mundo cruel. Kagura hecha mil pedacitos, Yama-Uba desparramada por todo el piso…

\- ¡Nunca más te dejo leer el libro sin usar los lentes, maldita cegata! - soltó Kagura saliendo de sus pensamientos funestos. Pasaron unos segundos y Kagura suspiró, dándose cuenta de la trampa de Naraku y aterrizó en un pantano.

\- ¿Me dejarás aquí, hermana? - preguntó aún sonriendo tiernamente la bruja.

\- Sí - le respondió Kagura cerrando los ojos con pesadez. Luego la miró. - Le diré a Naraku que el grupo de Inuyasha casi muere por una maldición de cientos de ámpulas infernales pero que el hanyou logró partirte a ti y al libro en dos con su espada.

\- Qué inteligente, hermana. Él no me extrañará, sé que soy inservible para él - No lo decía con tristeza. Al contrario, mantenía el buen humor.

\- Bien - sonrío irónicamente Kagura, preparándose para volar de nuevo. - No olvides nunca ponerte las gafas, hermana cegata.

Y así, Kagura se despidió de ese ser repugnante, torpe y… tierno.


End file.
